timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Julius Caesar
'Julius Caesar '(100 BC-44 BC) was the dictator of the Roman Republic from around 50 BC. In the Show He makes his debut in "To Hail With Caesar". Caesar was the ruler of Rome, but the responsibilty was too hard for him, so he let Rome fall apart around him. He is still cared for by the servants and guards of his palace, but they are all inadequate and he himself is overweight. He sentences Time Squad to the coliseum when Tuddrussel disintegrates his assistant with a phaser, but the lions are weak and collapse right away, angering Tuddrussel and making him destroy the coliseum. Otto promises to help Caesar rebuild Rome, and Time Squad sets to work. When Rome is once again a beautiful city, the citizens end up worshipping Tuddrussel instead of Caesar, so Caesar challenges Tuddrussel to a match in the coliseum for Rome. Otto trains Caesar to learn karate, and Caesar ends up defeating Tuddrussel. By the end of the episode, he is once again a celebrated ruler. Caesar later makes a cameo in the episode "The Prime Minister Has No Clothes" in a video Larry stored in his internal hardrive during a movie time. In "Shop Like an Egyptian," Caesar makes a small appearance at the end of the episode. Otto was fed up with Tuddrussel and Larry trying to impress Cleopatra, so he contacted Caesar to come to Egypt. Like in history, Caesar and Cleopatra formed a romantic relationship, so Caesar was able to convince Cleopatra to start ruling Egypt instead of focusing on shopping. He admits to Otto later that he doesn't think Cleopatra is as great as she seems, and says that he will probably dump her later. Appearance Caesar is a short, overweight man. When he fights against Tuddrussel, the referee announces that he weighs 437 pounds. His hair is black and he is dressed in a traditionally decorated Roman toga. When Time Squad first sees Caesar, he wears a large purple sash with a yellow patch on it. He also wears this when he challenges Tuddrussel. Just before Tuddrussel was the new leader of Rome, Caesar wore a slightly fancier blue sash. In "Shop Like an Egyptian," he wears a plain purple sash. His eyes are seen as a light blue as he fights Tuddrussel. He always wears a laurel wreath on his head. Caesar wore a large white, hooded robe and a black belt when he started the fight against Tuddrussel, and he wore a purple headband during the fight. Personality At first, Caesar is a helpless man who needs somebody beside him to make decisions. He complains to Otto that he got so exhausted by his responsibility in the government, which led to Rome's destabilization. Time Squad needed to teach him how to be a better ruler and give him ideas on improving Rome. When he loses his power to Tuddrussel, he forms a friendship with Otto, who consoles him and trains him to fight. This helps Caesar gain some confidence, and he easily finishes off Tuddrussel. Although Caesar allowed Rome to fall apart, he still cared deeply for it, and was a dedicated ruler after Time Squad left. In "Shop Like an Egyptian," he comes to Egypt at Otto's request, saying he'd do anything for Otto. He is much more confident after years of ruling Rome, and easily forms a relationship with Cleopatra. After asking her to destroy her mall and start ruling Egypt properly, he admits that he really isn't that interested in her, and that he will probably dump her later. In Real History Julius Caesar was a Roman general and statesman. He led a powerful army, and rose as Rome's undisputed leader after a civil war which allowed the rise of the Roman Empire. He created many political reforms and even changed the calendar to a version quite similar to today's version. During his rule, he became involved with an Egyptian civil war that included Cleopatra, and he appointed her as the ruler of Egypt. Gallery Episode7-4.jpg|Larry's computer labeling Caesar. Episode7-8.jpg|Caesar first appears as a fat and lazy ruler. Episode7-11.jpg|Caesar and his followers learn from Larry's diagram of Rome. Episode7-14.jpg|Caesar realizes that Tuddrussel is his replacement. Episode7-15.jpg|Otto comforts Caesar. Episode7-16.jpg|Caesar challenges Tuddrussel. Episode7-17.jpg|Otto trains Caesar to fight. Episode7-18.jpg|Caesar on the day of the fight. Episode7-20.jpg|Caesar kicks Tuddrussel in the chin. Episode7-21.jpg|Caesar is ruler of Rome again. Caesar3.jpg|Caesar and Cleopatra. Episode27-39.jpg|Caesar convinces Cleopatra to rule with responsibility again. Caesar4.jpg|Caesar and Otto remain close friends. Episode27-43.jpg|Caesar plans on dumping Cleopatra later. Caesar Remembers Time Squad.PNG|Julius knows Time Squad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters Category:Recurring Characters